1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the control of hypertension (high blood pressure) in human or veterinary medicine by the administration of pharmaceutical agents having hypotensive activity. It is a result of a contract with the U.S. Department of Energy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In describing the work of others herein we do not admit that such work is actually prior art under 35 USC 102 or 35 USC 103 or that the work was actually prior in time to the making of the invention described and claimed herein. We reserve the right to establish a date of conception or reduction to practice prior to the effective date of any publication, patent, or work herein described.
Muirhead et al in "Reversal of Hypertension by Transplants and Lipid Extracts of Cultured Renomedullary Interstitial Cells," Laboratory Investigation Vol. 35, No. 2, pp. 162-172 (1977) describe the antihypertensive activity of lipids of unidentified chemical structure extracted from renal medulla tissue. The extracted material was subjected to reduction with NaAlH.sub.2 (OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3).sub.2, acetic acid treatment and lipophilic chromatography on Sephadex (registered trademark). In some instances the material was subjected to chromatography on Florisil (registered trademark) and acetylation with acetic anhydride prior to Sephadex chromatography. The treated material demonstrated hypotensive activity in rats and rabbits. The active agents in the material were not identified or separated from other components. A compound isolated from bovine brain, which in some respects resembled lysophosphatidylcholine was shown to depress blood pressure in Tsukatani et al, Chemical Pharmaceutical Bulletin (Tokyo) Vol. 24 p p. 2294-1200 (1976).